


Wesley and the Dawn Monster

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after Wesley's arrival but before the death of the Deputy Mayor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley and the Dawn Monster

**Author's Note:**

> The monks inserted memories, just wondering what they might be. And Wesley speaks England English, so honor has a u!

I was quite aware that my father must have influenced the decision. There were many more experienced members who should have followed in succession to Faith's initial Watcher. And, now that the Council had also removed Mr. Giles from his post, it was my dubious honour to be Watcher to the first, what did these Americans call it, 'Tag-Team' of slayers.

I wasn't up to the task. I knew it. It was clear that Mr. Giles knew it, and I had a niggling suspicion that the two girls also knew it. I wondered if my father knew it, and had planned to get his son's failure out of the way as quickly as possible.

That type of thinking wasn't helpful. Taking a deep calming breath, I did a quick review of my qualifications. I had been Head Boy at the Watcher's Academy. I had awards for my papers ancient demon languages and my knowledge of the current demon tribes was more than sufficient for the task. Even with Father's string-pulling, there was a strong academic basis for choosing me.

However, on the non-academic front, my curriculum vitae was a little short.

While the Academy had accepted female students during my time there, I'd been too focused on extra-curricular research to really notice them. And I was quite sure that none of my fellow students had been anything like my current charges. The style of dress of these students was shocking. Where were the blazers and school ties that provided comfort in their familiarity?

Both Slayers seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time and energy on such non-essentials as fashion, friends, and family.

It was this last point, which was staring me in the face, blatantly blowing a bubble of an orange hue.

"Miss Summers, I instructed you to prepare for research and patrol. I did not realize that it was going to be a family gathering."

A shrug and a small smirk accompanied the blonde Slayer's reply. "Mom's working late and needed me to baby-sit. You wanted me to patrol. Since I can't be in two places at once, either you patrol or you baby-sit. Really don't mind."

"I could patrol with you - it is so not fair, you leave me out of everything."

"I told you before Dawn, you are not coming on patrol. Anyway, you like books and this is a library. Knock yourself out."

"I could show you some moves sometime, Brat. Hand to hand stuff, dirty tricks, just in case the boys get fresh on you."

Faith reached over to muss the youngster's hair, which the child adroitly dodged with the comment, "Moves cool, but boys, like 'ew'."

"Faith, could you let her get to juvenile before leading her into delinquent?"

"What's your damage, B? Was only going to show her stuff I knew at her age."

"That's what concerns me."

I was observing the interplay between the two Slayers when Miss Summers turned her attention back to myself and asked again, "So patrol or baby-sitting? Or do you want to flip for it?"

"This is highly irregular. It goes against all protocol," was how I believed I responded. Being the object of derision may not have been unfamiliar, but facing down three females was quite a different story.

Another shrug. "Welcome to Sunnydale, home of the irregular. So?"

The girl piped up saying, "No Buffy, that would be Baker Street."

This literary reference did not seem to register with the Slayer. So, the young lady liked Sherlock Holmes? Maybe there **was** some education occurring these schools.

"We do have a complete collection of Sir Arthur's works here, if you are interested, Miss Dawn."

"I take it you've chosen door number two. Cool. Faith and I will do a quick sweep, then I'll come by to take her home."

With a quick wave, both Slayers slipped through the library's doors, leaving me to face Dawn, alone. Dear Lord, what did one do with a twelve year old?

"Are you going to wipe your glasses? You've got the look Giles wears when he's about to wipe his. And do all Watchers have glasses? Is it a rule or something, no contacts allowed? And I'm not little; I can **so** help with research. I'm way smarter than Buffy is, I've been on the Honor Roll for like, forever."

Nowhere in that blurted diatribe did Dawn take a breath. Maybe there was some of the Slayer constitution in her as well.

She continued to stare at me in such a way that I began to feel solidarity with the mice population. Then she blew and popped another orange bubble.

"Do be careful of the books. A number of these volumes are priceless. And I don't believe there is an effect method for removing..."

"Hubba Bubba."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The gum I'm chewing, Hubba Bubba. It's the best for blowing bubbles with. They give you these really thick pieces, and if you can chew two or three at once then the diameter of the bubbles is, like, hair endangering."

As if to demonstrate the veracity of her comments, she again created a plastic looking bubble.

Letting it pop, she continued, "Oh and if you freeze whatever's been covered in the gum, or use nail polish remover, it will come out." She tilted her head as if in deep thought, then added, "Usually."

Seemly satisfied with her casting of pearls before swine, she tossed her very long hair in a colt-like fashion and asked, "So, research?"

Trying to remember the calming techniques that we had been taught in meditation class, I braved this newest and most daunting challenge.

She obviously couldn't research. The texts contained too many, well, erotic wouldn't be too far off the mark, details. And that was not to mention the violent nature of most of the items or demons described. What had I done at that age? Somehow I didn't think struggling over a translation of the Iliad would appease her. Maybe school work?

"Do you have any homework that you are required to complete?"

"Yes."

A smug sense of satisfaction flooded me. I could do this. A tight rein and a firm hand, that was all that was needed. A bubble burst.

"It's at home." At least I thought that's what she said in between smacking her gum.

Looking closer I noticed that her eyes held a familiar gleam, one I'd just seen in her sister when she manipulated this whole baby-sitting fiasco.

Straightening my spine (a good posture provided presence and commanded attention and respect) I tried again.

"Well then, since you insist that you are much more intelligent than your sister, perhaps you could lend me a hand with a task that has been languishing."

"Is it something Buffy should do?"

"Why, yes, I do believe it was one of her listed activities."

"Is it in the Slayer's Handbook? And you're new; did you bring the Handbook with you? Giles said it wouldn't work with Buffy, but,now that Faith's here, too? Can I see it?"

Again that was without the benefit of visible breath. The young lady was astonishing. My next comment slipped out unthinkingly, confusing us both.

"Have you ever considered marathon swimming?"

With a raised brow, she eloquently let me know her opinion of that option as well as of myself. Well, there was nothing for it but to proceed with the original plan.

"It has been a traditional part of a Slayer's duties. It would assist me a great deal, but it does require a keen understanding and a quick intelligence."

"Then I am **SO** your girl!"

"I quite appreciate your enthusiasm. These books must all be filed by their dewy decimal number."

Bait and switch.

I leaned back against the librarian's desk; I could outwit a twelve year old. I was a Watcher. I would be victorious.

*********************************LATER************************

"Buffy what took you so long? That new Watcher is **SO** lame; I thought I'd fall asleep or something. Don't ever leave me with him again. I think I prefer Giles!"

"It looks like you complaining, but you usually don't wear your cat who got the canary smirk when you do so. What did you do to the annoying Watcher?"

"Well, after doing **YOUR** library work...and can I tell you *yawnsville*...I gave him some gum."

"You didn't!"

"Yup, complete with the Dawn 'bubble of doom'(patent pending)lessons."

"Is that why he stayed in the office when I came to get you?"

"Yup, Hubba Bubba all over his glasses and eyebrows. Actually, for a beginner, he got some impressive size down. It would have stuck to his hair, but it was all slicked back."

"You know, I just may have to bring you along to the library more often!"  
*************************************************

Hope you enjoyed the first offering. More later.


End file.
